


Flexibility, Love, and Trust

by determination-saved (Firetype55), Firetype55



Series: AU Works [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: fixing up shit Sarah did in the past? yes, mentions of steven universe, past broken sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firetype55/pseuds/determination-saved, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firetype55/pseuds/Firetype55
Summary: //Whoops my hand slipped





	Flexibility, Love, and Trust

The distant sound of unfamiliar voices reaches far into the basement, making Sarah look up.

_"Here comes a thought...."_

She shakes her head, padding up the stairs.

Aurey is sitting on the couch, watching some TV show.

"What.... are you watching?" She raises an eyebrow, spooking her younger sister. The show runs on.

"It's.... an old TV show that Sam showed me." The younger girl brushes her hair back behind her ear, giving a shaky smile to Sarah.

_"Here comes a thought.... that might alarm you... what someone said, and how it harmed you. Something you did... that failed to be charming. Things that you said, are suddenly swarming...."_

Sarah has to shake her head, focus darting to the TV.

_"_ _And oh, you're losing sight.... You're losing touch... all these little things, seem to matter so much.... that they confuse you."_

Her focus darts back to Aurey, who's watching the TV again.

_"That I might lose you."_

"... Tell me about it."

Aurey has to do a doubletake, making sure that, yes, that is, in fact, Sarah there. "R- really?"

_"Take a moment, remind yourself to, take a moment and find yourself...."_

Sarah chuckles, nodding. "May I... sit next to you? Or... or is that too close....?"

"No, it's okay!" Aurey giggles, sliding over. "C'mere, you nerd."

_"Take a moment to ask yourself if this is how we fall apart?"_

Sarah nods again, sitting next to Aurey. "So... What's this show about?"

"Its about this boy named Steven, and his adventures with his caretakers from space! They're called gems, cuz, well, they're literally gems!!" Aurey has stars in her eyes as she explains, widely grinning.

_"_ _Take a moment to think of just... flexibility, love, and trust...."_

And somehow, Sarah noted, the sun was shining a bit brighter through the window.

 


End file.
